


In a heartbeat

by LadyAbigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Car Accident, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Anything can happen in a heartbeat.
Relationships: John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Reader, John Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	In a heartbeat

John Winchester didn’t know what hit him. One minute he was setting up dinner plates for him and his fiancée and the next minute his phone was lighting up. Normally John didn't answer unknown numbers, especially on his cell phone, but something in his gut had told him to answer. When he heard the caller on the other end his heart dropped. There was an accident and he was told to get to the hospital immediately. John hung up the phone and stood there for a minute to process what he was told. A serious accident could have endless possibilities. 

John snapped out of his head and as he went to turn off the burners on the stove he dialed his oldest son's number. He wasn't surprised that Dean had answered half asleep because he worked the night shift. He somehow managed to keep his calm when he told Dean what was going on. Dean barely gave John a chance to finish his story. He'd be there in 20 minutes. He just had to change. 

Those 20 minutes seemed to have taken hours. When John heard the familiar rumble of The Impala he had handed down to Dean on his 18th birthday he was out the door. He was in the passenger side seat in less then a second and once the door was slammed shut Dean stepped on the gas. 

Thankfully traffic was light and Dean was able to get to the hospital in record time. When he pulled into the emergency room entrance Dean put it in park and John fumbled with the door handle. When he finally got it open he pretty much jumped out. Once he was out he slammed the passenger side door shut and bolted inside. 

He ran to the desk and waited patiently for the receptionist to finish whatever the hell she was doing. Although John was stressed as absolute hell he knew better then to snap at a complete stranger. 

When the young girl was ready she listened to John's story then called up the doctor who had treated the woman he had described. 

As the doctor came out from behind the closed doors Dean entered the building. A female doctor,who looked to be in her 40s, walked towards them. Dean could tell by her demeanor that what she was going to tell him wasn't good news. She led them aside to be out of the way from everybody and sighed. She hated giving this news. 

"Mr. Winchester," The doctor started to speak up. She had her full focus on John. "Your fiancée was brought in by ambulance at 15:30 due to an automobile accident. From the reports we received from the paramedics she was T-boned at an intersection by a man who ran a red light. The paramedics and firefighters had to use the jaws of life to get her out. When she arrived we performed emergency surgery for over an hour and we used all of our capabilities but her injuries were too severe and she died."

John felt like he had been punched in the gut. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Not only had it taken him years to get over Mary he didn't think he could love again. 

Dean thanked the Doctor and went back to his father. John had moved from standing at the reception desk towards one of the main windows. Dean didn't know what to say to him. He wasn't really sure how to react really. He had never had to deal with something like this before and now his father has dealt with it twice. It didn't seem fair. 

A familiar voice pulled Dean out of his thoughts and Dean looked up to see his brother standing beside him and his wife right behind him. Dean didn't have to say a word to Sam. He had a feeling it was bad when Dean had called him to come down here. Jess went over to John to show her sympathy while Sam and Dean discussed what they should do. 

When they finally figured it out what they should do they went over to talk with John and Jess. John would go home with Sam while Dean drove to John's place to get some clothes for him. While normally John would put up some kind of argument or have a say in their decision. He didn't say a word. His mind was elsewhere. When they were ready to leave, Sam and Jess lead John to their vehicle while Dean headed to the Impala. Normally John would sit by himself in the back seat but that didn't feel right to Sam. 

Sam headed Jess the keys so she could drive them home and after John slid into the backseat Sam joined him. It only took John a few seconds after the seat belts clicked that John break down in Sam's arms. 


End file.
